Regrezando a tu lado Nejiten
by Hyuuga Erina
Summary: -Si no me encuentras de inmediato, no te desanimes. Si no estoy en aquel sitio, búscame en otro. Te espero. En algún lugar te estoy esperando. -dijo ella.  -Regresare. Siempre regresare a tu lado. -Pensó el.


Es mi primer one-shot, asi que por favor no me maten. Acepto todo tipo de comentarios.

* * *

><p><strong>Regrezando a tu lado.<strong>

Tenten:

Hace exactamente 24 horas que el se fue con el equipo de rescate. Sasuke había decidido ir con Orochimaru, pero la Hokage no permitiría esto.

_-FLASH BACK-_

Él me abrazó de repente, brusca, pero delicadamente, yo le correspondí el abrazo. Acercó su cabeza a mi oido.

-Tengo que irme a una misión. –dijo Neji. –Sasuke decidió irse con Orochimaru, y nosotros tenemos que impedirlo.

Me separé de el rapidamente.

-¿Que? –pregunté. -¿Iras tras Sasuke? Pero él esta con los del Sonido, es muy peligroso.

Él me asintió.

-Lo sé. –dijo. –Pero tienes que entender Tenten, mira.

Señaló a los otros miembros del equipo.

-Me necesitan. –dijo. –¡Solo miralos! Esta el vago, el chico perro, un perro, el comelón, y... bueno, ya conoces a Naruto.

-Claro, porque al vago, al chico perro, al perro, al comeló, y a Naruto, les hace falta un tempano de hielo. –dije sarcásticamente.

Traté de reír, pero no pude. Sin poder contenerme dos lágrimas recorrieron mi rostro. Al verme llorar, levanto la mano, y acarició mi cara, secando las lagrimas.

-No llores Tenten…. Por favor…

Respiré hondo.

-Confía en mi. –dijo. –Te prometo que regrezaré.

Diciendo esto acercó su rostro, y me besó, sellando la promesa.

-Siempre regrezaré a tu lado. –dijo. –Asi que tu debes prometerme que siempre me esperarás.

Asentí levemente. Y traté de sonreírle, no queria que lo último que viera de mi fuera una cara triste.

-Adiós. –dijo.

-No. –dije deteniendolo.

Lo agarre de la muñeca, lo jalé hacia mi y lo abrazé.

-No es un adiós. –dije. –Es un Hasta luego. ¿verdad?

-Tenten… -dijo. –Claro que si.

Nos separamos, y el se fue….

-_FIN FLASH BACK-_

Estaba tan nerviosa, que no soportaba estar en mi casa, asi que salí, y fui a dar un paseo.

No me servía de mucho, cada lugar al que iba me recordaba a el. Asi que decidi ir al parque en el que nos habiamos conocido. Ya, ¿que mas daba? Si igualmente pensaría en él.

Me senté en la banca que había que estaba vacia. Levanté mi mano, y busqué en mi cuello el collar que me había dado él en mi cumpleaños. Lo miré un poco, era un copo de nieve celeste, mi color preferido, al principio me había preguntado por que era un copo de nieve, pero luego él me lo explico.

-_FLASH BACK-_

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? –preguntó.

-¿Como pordria olvidarlo? –dije. –Estabamos en este parque, estaba nevando. Tu aparesiste de la nada, me viste y te desmayaste, corrí a verte, estabas helado, y te llevé a mi casa.

-Bueno, el copo de nieve simbolisa la nieve que había ese día. –dijo con una sonrisa.

Salté a abrazarlo, y el me correspondió.

-Gracias Neji. –dije sin separarme de él. –Te amo.

-Yo tambien Tenten.

-_FIN FLASH BACK-_

Sonreí, y tampoco pude evitar que se me escapara una risita. En verdad lo extrañaba mucho. Estaba segura de que Neji no romprería su promesa.

Neji:

Shikamaru planeó una formación la cuál es muy útil. Llevamos ya un buen rato persiguiendolos. Pero la verdad es que en el fondo de mi corazón, no puedo dejar de pensar en Tenten. Tengo que concentrarme.

Tenten:

Es gracioso, ahora estoy recordando todas las cosas que pasamos juntos, como por ejemplo cuando él se me declaró.

-_FLASH BACK-_

Yo me encontraba en el parque, a la hora que el me había indicado.

-Lo siento, -dijo. -¿Esperaste mucho?

-No, no te preocupes. –le dije sonriendo.

Se sentó al lado mío. Hubo un rato de silencio, como no aguanté mas, traté de romperlo.

-Oye...-dijimos los dos a la vez.

-¡Lo siento! –dije precipitada. –Habla tu.

-Solo queria decirte que... –dijo. –Tenten, tu sabes que no soy muy expresivo... pero yo...

Noté que su cara se empezó a poner roja.

-¿Tu..?

-Yo... –siguió diciendo. –Te amo Tenten. Y sé que tu nunca sentirías nada por un tempano de hielo como yo, pero solo queria que lo supieras.

Estaba estatica, no sabía que decir. El chico que amaba se me estaba declarando, no podia creerlo, simplemente no podia.

Como no dije nada, el se dispuso a levantarse e irse. Lo agarré de la muñeca, deteniendolo. Me paré y salté a abrazarlo. Luego de un rato me corespondió.

-¿No ibas a esperar a que yo respondiera? –pregunté sin soltarlo.

-Como no hablaste pensé que me estabas rechazando. –dijo.

Lo abraze con mas fuerza, él se sorprendió un poco.

-Neji. –dije. –No seas tonto. ¿Crees que yo no te quiero?

-La verdad...

-No Neji, no te quiero. –dije. –Te amo.

-Gracias. –dijo, y me abrazó con mas fuerza.

-_FIN FLASH BACK-_

Solté otra risita. Neji podía llegar a ser muy tierno a vecez, y si lo conoces como yo, conocerías también su lado lindo.

Neji:

Ahora me encuentro peleando con uno de esos ninja del sonido. Tiene dos brazos extra, y me da repugnancia verlo. Tengo que terminar esta pelea rápido, y volver con los demás.

Tenten:

No puedo evitar pensar en él, y si pienso en él, no puedo evitar preocuparme. Pero sé que mantendrá su promesa.

Hinata esta viniendo hacia mi, y ma saluda de lejos.

-Tenten-san, ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó preocupada.

-Si... es solo que... estoy algo preocupada por tu primo.

-No te preocupes. –dijo con una sonrisa. –Neji-niisan es muy fuerte, estoy segura de que estará bien.

-Eso espero. –dije.

Neji:

Lo hize. Lo vencí. Estoy bastante lastimado, pero no moriré tan facilmente.

Luego de un rato, veo que llegan unos ambus de nuestra aldea, y me vuelvo a desmayar.

Abro un poco los ojos, no se cuanto tiempo he estado desmayado, veo a un lado, veo a Shizune con otros ninja medicos, y me desmayo otra vez.

Despierto una vez más, estoy acostado en una cama, en una habitación blanca. Alguien esta tomando mi mano, y descubro que es Tenten, quien estaba durmiendo. Trato de levantarme para sentarme. El movimiento la despierta, se frota un poco los ojos, me mira, y lágrimas salen de sus ojos.

-Tenten... –dije. –No me gusta verte llorar...Por favor.. no llores más.

-Mi...mira quien...habla. –dijo entre sollosos. –Si...si lloro es por... es por tu culpa...snif...

Le hize un gesto como para que se sentara al lado mío. Se sentó y apoyo su cabeza sobre mi hombro delicadamente, para no lastimarme.

-Cumpliste tu promesa. –dijo.

-¿Creeíste que no lo haría?

-No, no es eso.

-Espera. –dije. –Esa promesa que te hize, no era solo por esta vez, sino para todas las vecez que me tenga que alejar de tí.

-Lo sé. –dijo. –Escucha, mi promesa también es para siempre. Estaré esperando tu regrezo, siempre. Asi que, si no me encuentras en seguida, no te desanimes. Si no estoy en ese lugar, buscame en otro. Te espero, en algún lugar te estoy esperando.

La tomé del rostro, y la besé. Ya no importaba que tan lejos tendría que irme, sabía que ella me estaría esperando, y eso significaba que tenía un lugar al cuál regrezar. Regrezaré, Siempre regrezaré a tu lado.

* * *

><p>¿Les gusto?<p>

Gracias por leer!


End file.
